hooked_on_a_feeling_gotgfandomcom-20200213-history
Peyton Quill-Udonta
Peyton Jane Quill-Udonta 'is the protagonist of ''Hooked on a Feeling: Guardians of the Galaxy. She is the daughter of Ego and Meredith Quill, the younger sister of millions of half-siblings, adoptive sister of Mantis and Kraglin, and the adoptive daughter of Yondu Udonta and Groot's adoptive mother. She is portrayed by Jennifer Morrison with her younger self portrayed by Olivia Holt. History Early Life ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Powers and Abilities Current Powers * '''Enhanced Durability: Peyton was able to physically withstand any forces, such as being able to hold an Infinity stone. * Enhanced Healing: recover and heal in less time than normal humans. * Enhanced Condition: * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant * Expert Thief * Skilled Acrobat * Master Pilot * Multilingual Former Powers * Molecular Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Self-Augmentation Relationships * Meredith Quill '(mother) * 'Ego the Living Planet (father) * [[Yondu Udonta|'Yondu Udonta']]' '(adoptive father) * [[Kraglin Obfonteri|'Kraglin Obfonteri']] (adoptive brother) Andy Spencer's profile page * Michael Quill (maternal grandfather)Andy Spencer's profile page * Peter Quill, Sr. (maternal uncle) Andy Spencer's profile page * Janice Quill (deceased maternal grandmother)Andy Spencer's profile page * Groot '(adoptive son with Rocket) * Kyra (deceased paternal half-sister) * '''Han '(deceased paternal half-brother) * 'Phineas '(deceased paternal half-brother) * 'Lotus '(deceased paternal half-sister) * 'Gamora '(girlfriend) * '''Unnamed adoptive grandfather * Unnamed adoptive grandmother Affiliation * Quill family ** Meredith Quill * Ego the Living Planet (formerly) * Udonta family ** Yondu Udonta ** Kraglin Obfonteri * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Gamora ** Drax the Destroyer ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot ** Mantis ** Nebula * Loki - Spiritual Link and Love interest * Ravagers ** Yondu Ravager Clan (formerly) *** Tullk † *** Oblo † * The Avengers ** Tony Stark ** Steve Rogers ** Thor ** Bruce Banner ** Natasha Romanoff ** Clint Barton ** Scott Lang ** T'Challa/Black Panther ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man ** Vision ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Witch ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier ** James Rhodes/War Machine * Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Nova Corps - Former Enemies turned Allies ** Rhomann Dey - Former Arresting Officer and Friend ** Garthan Saal ** Irani Rael * Tivan Group ** Taneleer Tivan - Buyer ** Carina † - Incidental Attempted killler * Sovereign (formerly) ** Ayesha (formerly) Enemies * Thanos * Sakaarans * Nebula (formerly) * Nebula (formerly) * Ronan the Accuser † - Victim * Korath the Pursuer † * Monstrous Inmate † * Abilisk † * Sovereign * Ayesha * Zylak * Loki * Chitauri Behind the scenes * Peyton is three years younger than Gamora. However, Peyton thought that Gamora was two years older than her Hooked on a Feeling: Guardians of the Galaxy, Chapter 3: The Kyln. * She frequently called Yondu "Dad," even "Daddy", in front of other Ravagers. * Peyton is revealed to be bisexual, as she flirted with a male guard, but also has feelings for Gamora. Notes and References | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Quill family Category:Udonta family Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Siblings Category:Female Characters